


on a silver platter

by Hyacinthus



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/pseuds/Hyacinthus
Summary: Before he is fully inducted into the Wyatt Family, Braun has to undergo one last test.





	on a silver platter

**Author's Note:**

> fill for this [kink meme prompt](https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=38823#cmt38823)

“These don’t belong,” Luke said, his hands on the metal barbells. Braun made himself stand stock still, not moving though he could feel Luke’s fingers on his chest, the hint of pleasure that came when Luke flicked one of the barbells. 

“They’re part of your old life. You can’t have them here.” 

Braun looked to Bray then, Bray who hadn’t moved since this had started. Bray who was content to let his second-in-command do his work. Bray who had the final word in this family.

Bray leaned forward in his rocking chair. “We do let some of the others have remnants.”

“Useful remnants,” Luke said back, big hand still splayed on Braun’s chest. “Erick has his winemaking, his chess. We sell the wine, chess stimulates the mind. These -” Luke flicked one of the barbells hard, and Braun hissed through his teeth “- offer nothing.”

“Oh, they offer something,” Bray said, and his Cajun twang had deepened. He had moved forward again, Braun saw. “Flick that bit of metal again and you’ll see, Luke.”

Luke, ever faithful, obeyed. Braun grit his teeth this time. 

“Delicate now, Luke, wouldn’t want to hurt your new brother.” There was a laugh in Bray’s voice, and Luke’s fingers, rough and calloused, switched to lighter touches. Braun shifted a little; his nipples had been sensitive since he had gotten them pierced, and they were hardening rapidly. 

“You see, Luke, what happens when you pet a creature in just the right spot? You oughta know. I did the same for you.”

“Yes,” Luke said, deferent. His fingers continued working the metal of the barbells; they were warm now, heating quickly from the pads of Luke’s fingers. Braun took a deep breath on one particular twist, feeling his cock fill.

Luke looked down, looked back up. He did not look surprised. He didn’t stop; Bray hadn’t told him to, and Braun knew Luke enough to know he worked on Bray’s word. 

“He’s weak. Big body but no mind.” 

“Don’t be so rude about a member of your family, Luke,” Bray chastised lightly. “There are times when you are not so strong yourself.”

Luke’s lips pursed, but he said nothing. Braun shifted, uncomfortable with the interplay between the two men; he hadn’t yet discovered all the intricacies of Bray and Luke’s relationship, and now did not seem like an opportune time to learn.

“You two ought to get along more,” Bray said, stroking his beard. “It just won’t do to have two members of my family so at odds.”

After a few seconds of contemplation, he clapped his hands together and smiled. “I know just the thing. Luke, why don’t you just move that hand of yours down a little.”

The corners of Luke’s mouth turned down, but he moved his hand obediently. Braun’s cock hadn’t flagged given the continued attention to his nipples, and the first touch of Luke’s hand made him purse his lips, not wanting to shudder out a breath. 

Luke didn’t look at what he was doing, kept his eyes focused on the wall and his ears perked for Bray’s instructions, a hound waiting for the call of his master. Braun looked at Bray, still perched like a gargoyle, and Bray winked at him. 

“A little bit more, Luke,” he said, and Luke’s grip tightened, so Braun could feel the roughness of his hand as Luke worked him. Bray nodded in satisfaction, let it go on for another minute before he moved from the rocking chair. 

Bray walked over to Luke and Braun, studying them. “You figured out what use these have yet?” The question was for Luke, but Bray’s eyes were trained on Braun. Bray smiled, an expression Braun hoped he wouldn’t ever see again, and stood on his toes to reach Braun’s head. 

“Control,” Bray whispered into his ear as he yanked one of the barbells. Braun shuddered and came into Luke’s hand. Luke wiped the mess on his jeans, looking Braun in the eyes then. 

“Welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](praetorian-guard.tumblr.com)


End file.
